A wide variety of cosmetic compositions have been in use for many years to emphasize features or to hide perceived blemishes, and a wide range of application methods are known for applying such compositions. While most cosmetics users want to hide perceived skin blemishes, some do not want the treated area to appear as though makeup has been applied. In other words, these users desire good cosmetic coverage, but with a natural look. Thus, there is a need for improved cosmetic applicators and application methods that consistently provide good coverage while maintaining a natural look.
One approach to providing a consistent cosmetic benefit is to print a pattern onto a substrate, which can then be placed on a target skin surface in a semi-permanent fashion. The substrate is generally transparent so that a user can more precisely place the pre-printed pattern on a desired skin location and the pattern is visible thru the substrate. This approach is commonly used for the application of so-called temporary tattoos. Conventional temporary tattoo devices typically include an image printed onto a film material using, for example, a conventional printing process and FDA-certified ink. The image and/or the substrate may also include an adhesive, which keeps the image-containing substrate in place on the skin. While temporary tattoo devices may be suitable for consistently providing a noticeable, long-lasting cosmetic benefit, they are generally not suited for providing a natural look on skin. For example, the image-containing film that is adhered to the skin may cause the skin to have an undesirable “shiny” appearance. In addition, the edges of the film may form lines that are easily detected by the human eye. Skin-colored films and feathered printing techniques have been developed to reduce the unsightliness of the transparent films, but even with these changes the image-containing film is still susceptible to undesirable physical deformation such as wrinkling caused by the stretching and/or relaxing of a user's skin. These sorts of physical deformations can be readily detected by the human eye and may detract from a natural look. In addition, the film may provide an undesirable feel on the skin of a user. Examples of temporary tattoos as well as other similar products that utilize a film substrate adhered to the skin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,962,110, 6,074,721, 6,197,420, 6,207,874, 6,264,786 and 7,517,571; U.S. Publication Nos. 2002/01100672 and 2006/0013844; and PCT Publication Nos. WO 2006/128737 and WO 2010/086901.
To overcome some of the problems associated with using printed films, “pre-loaded” applicators have been developed. Examples of conventional pre-loaded applicators can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,169 and 5,078,160; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2004/0037858 and 2009/0032053.
Conventional pre-loaded applicators typically include a transferable composition (e.g., ink or a conventional cosmetic composition) disposed on a substrate such as a polyethylene film. A user can contact the composition-containing portion of the substrate with a target skin surface to transfer at least some of the composition to the skin and then dispose of or recycle the applicator. It is not uncommon for the composition to be in the form of an FDA-approved ink or a dry powder, which can be transferred to the skin because the composition has a greater affinity for skin than it does for the applicator substrate. Similarly, the composition may be held in place on the skin because of its affinity for the skin. One drawback to this approach is that a variety of factors may impact the transfer of the composition and/or how long the composition remains on the skin, which impacts how consistently and/or how long the cosmetic benefit can be provided. Such factors include the force applied during transfer, the condition of the skin (e.g., oily or dry); the type of cosmetic agent (e.g., particles size, particle shape, hydrophilicity/hydrophobicity); environmental conditions (e.g., humid or dry).
To mitigate the variability in consistency and longevity of the cosmetic benefit provided by a pre-loaded applicator, an excess amount of cosmetic composition may be provided on the substrate to ensure that at least a minimum amount is transferred to the target surface. But providing excess composition on the substrate still might not suitably reduce the variability in how much composition is transferred to the skin and/or how long the cosmetic benefit lasts. Additionally, providing excess composition on the substrate is not efficient or cost effective.
To address the variability in cosmetic application associated with conventional pre-loaded applicators, a two-step system has been developed. An example of such a two-step system is disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO2011/064719. In a conventional two-step system, an adhesive may be transferred from a first applicator to a target skin surface in the form of continuous or discontinuous adhesive film. Application of the adhesive film layer is then followed by application of a cosmetic agent (e.g., colorant particles) from a second applicator. The cosmetic agent is held to the target skin surface by the adhesive. In this way, the cosmetic agent can be applied only to areas where the adhesive is present, which may reduce the variability in the amount of cosmetic delivered to the target skin surface. However, the two-step system has drawbacks of its own. One drawback is the inconvenience of a two-step process. At least some, if not most, users prefer the convenience of a one-step system. In addition, a two-step system may still introduce some variability in how the applied cosmetic appears, for example, depending on how a user positions the applicators during application and/or how readily the cosmetic agent is transferred from the applicator to the target surface. Further, the pattern formed by the applied cosmetic composition may result in a cosmetic benefit that does not look natural, especially when the adhesive is applied as a uniformly distributed, discontinuous film. Uniformly distributed patterns are generally not found naturally on the skin, and thus may be readily detected by the human eye when present.
Another attempt at consistently providing a natural looking cosmetic benefit involves the use of electrostatic spraying systems. Examples of electrostatic spraying systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,461,626 and 6,514,504. Electrostatic spraying typically involves raising the electric potential of the cosmetic composition to a high level in a spray nozzle such that the composition is atomized as a spray of electrically charged droplets. The electrically charged droplets seek the closest earthed object to discharge their electric charge, which is typically a target skin surface, resulting in the formation of a uniform, discontinuous film of cosmetic composition on the target surface. The uniform, discontinuous film formed on the skin allows a portion of the user's skin to be integrated into the overall appearance of the product application, which may result in a more natural look and may allow for broader useful shade palettes. However, electrostatic spraying lacks the convenience of a pre-loaded applicator system. In particular, electrostatic spraying may require the use of a specialized apparatus, a conductive composition, and/or a trained or experienced user to apply the composition. In addition, the uniformity of the applied composition may still undesirably impact how natural the cosmetic benefit is perceived, for example, by producing noticeable edges. As with the two-step pre-loaded applicator, uniform patterns can be readily detected by the human eye.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pre-loaded cosmetic applicator that enables a user to conveniently apply a cosmetic composition and consistently achieve a natural looking cosmetic benefit.